Hiccup's Story
by Hero Time 81
Summary: A "Watch the Film" fanfic of the story 'The Boy Behind The Mask'. I know, bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody! This will be my first How To Train Your Dragon fanfic, which will also be a "watch the film" fanfic and it'll based on the unfinished story "The Boy Behind The Mask" by IAmTheBrovahkiin.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Without further ado, here's the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon nor the story this "watch the story made film" this fanfic came from.**

Ch.1: Dragons and Vikings

"Okay, let's do this. No turning back now," said Hiccup as he gave the grove he was in one last look. For the past few weeks this place was more his home than the house back at Berk. He stared at the spot where he draw Toothless; the lake where he crashed after his first flight; at the spot of dirt where he first bonded with the dragon. A small part of him wanted to stay here and not leave, but he knew it was best to leave Berk and not risk his best friend's life. "You ready, bud? No more Vikings, just you, me and _that_ ," he said pointing at the sky, filled with beautiful gleaming stars.

" _ **Can we please just leave, Hiccup**_ ," asked Toothless, letting out a small laugh. He stretched his wings and got ready for a long flight.

"Okay, okay, let's get going," said Hiccup. Toothless crouched down when suddenly a giant wave of blinding white light came towards them. Hiccup held as tight as possible to his dragon and they shut their eyes as the light overtook them both.

 **Sometime later, in a theater…**

Hiccup and Toothless opened their eyes and saw that they weren't on Berk anymore.

"Where are we," Hiccup asked himself quietly.

" _ **I have no idea**_ ," said a voice and Hiccup immediately looked around.

"Who said that? Is anyone here," asked Hiccup as he got off of Toothless.

" _ **There's no one else here except the two of us,**_ " said the voice and Hiccup looked at the Night Fury.

"Toothless, was that you," asked Hiccup and Toothless nodded.

" _ **Who else? The reason you can understand me is because of our strong bond,"**_ explained Toothless.

"Well, at least now I'll know what you're thinking," said Hiccup as he chuckled.

" _ **Yeah, and you've got to admit. Understanding me is pretty cool, right**_ ," said Toothless.

"You bet it is," answered Hiccup. "But how did we get here?"

" _ **Don't ask me. I'm a Night Fury, not God,**_ " said Toothless.

" _I brought you here,_ " said another voice and there was a bright light. When it faded, a man in green jacket, black trousers and red shoes stood in front of them.

"Who are you," asked Hiccup as Toothless stood in front of his human protectively.

" _I'll answer your question soon, but first, let's bring the rest of the visitors_ ," said the man and suddenly the entire Hooligan tribe appeared. As quickly as they arrived, the murmuring began. The first question was "Where are we?" followed by "How did we get here?" and much more until Stoick interrupted them.

"WHO BROUGHT US HERE? SHOW YOURSELF THIS INSTANT," shouted Stoick.

" _Chill out, everyone. First of all, Welcome, Hooligans. My name is King and brought all here to watch a story of a human and his best friend, who bring peace between dragons and Vikings,_ " said King and the tribe was interested who was this human and his best friend.

"Well, it's obviously the story is about me and my friend Tuffnut, who put an end to it, right," said Snotlout.

" _Only in your dreams, Snotface,_ " said King. _"And before you ask, the story is not about a tough–looking Viking."_

"Not tough–looking," asked Snotlout when he realized which Viking was 'tough–looking'. "Don't tell me the story is about Useless!"

" _You're smarter than I thought,_ " said King. _"Yes the story is about Hiccup, who ISN'T useless. Now pick a seat so we can start watching, okay?"_

"But why are there so many chairs," asked Fishlegs.

" _You'll find out later. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone important to talk to_ ," said King as he went up to Hiccup.

"So they're gonna see how Toothless and I became best friends. I don't know if can face them," said Hiccup in panic.

" _That's why you can choose where to sit. You can sit with the Hooligans on the left line of seats, or with Toothless on the right line of chairs,_ " said King.

"If I have to choose between them and Toothless, I'll pick Toothless every day of the week. But why are the seats divided," asked Hiccup.

" _That's because there's an invisible electric wall between them and only I can put it down and only if you want me to,_ " explained King. _"That way none of the Hooligans will cause you harm."_

"That's good to know. So Toothless will be with me all the time, right," said Hiccup.

" _That's right."_

"Very well, but what's with the other seats," asked Hiccup.

" _You'll find out very soon, now get to your seat."_

Hiccup made his way to his seat at the first row and the Vikings cheered for him.

"THERE'S OUR PRIDE," shouted a Viking.

"Hiccup, what are you doing over there? Come sit with us," said Stoick.

"Thanks, but I'm perfectly fine here," said Hiccup and petted Toothless, who laid his head in Hiccup's lap and the Vikings paled at the sight of the dragon.

"Hiccup, get away from there," shouted Stoick, but Hiccup ignored him.

"We're all dead. That's a Night Fury," exclaimed Gobber.

The Viking reached out for their weapons, only to find them missing.

"Where are our weapons? How are we supposed to kill a Night Fury without weapons," demanded Astrid and Huccup hugged Toothless tightly and whispered in his ear.

"That's okay, bud. They're not going to hurt you. I won't let them," said Hiccup and Toothless nuzzled him.

" _I forgot one thing. I took your weapons and before we start, let's bring our 'special' guests_ ," said King when suddenly dozens of dragons appeared behind Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup saw a lot of different species, from Monstrous Nightmares, Zipplebacks, Nadders, Grockles, Scouldrons and even a Skrill.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY SON," shouted Stoick in rage.

" _Do you see him frightened, 'cause I don't. Now, let's start before another 'intellectual being' decides to talk,_ " said King.

 **Here's the first chapter. Now, I just wanted to tell you that the author of the original story, IAmTheBrovahkiin, allowed me to write a "watch the film" story of 'The Boy Behind The Mask'. Well, I'll see you all pretty soon. Have a nice day.**

 **R &R **


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: This Is Berk

 **FADE IN: EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE – NIGHT**

 **We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island; a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water**

 **Hiccup (V.O.): "This is Berk."**

"So not only he puts the end of the war, but he also gets speaking privileges, too?! That's so not fair," groaned Snotlout.

" **It's twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery."**

" _It's not that bad,"_ thought Stoick.

Huccup chuckled as he couldn't have described it better.

 **Hiccup (V.O.) (CONT'D) "My village. In one word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new."**

"I wonder why, Useless," snickered Snotlout, but a glare from Toothless shut him up.

" **We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. Berk's okay…with one drawback. We have a bit of an…infestation problem."**

" _ **Are you calling us pests**_ ," growled Toothless.

"That was before we met," Hiccup defended himself.

 **We come to a section of grass that two sheep are munching on. The one on the right gets snatched, while the one on the left quickly fills the available spot.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.) (CONT'D) :"Unlike some places, which have mice and mosquitoes, we have…"**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE – CONTINUOS**

 **A door is pulled open and a DRAGON swoops directly towards it, blasting fire. HICCUP slams the door, but fire burns through the cravices, illuminating his frame.**

"… **dragons."**

 **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

 **He reopens the sizzling door and leaps off of the front porch. He waves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready to defend their homes.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.): "Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings."**

"You got that right," yelled Tuffnut.

"We're tough," yelled Ruffnut.

"We never surrender," yelled Astrid.

"We can fight," yelled Snotlout.

" **We have stubbornness issues."**

 **The alarm sounds. One Viking grabs onto a Gronckle and beats the sides of its face with his hammer. ON Hiccup darting through alleys, with a small smile on his face, as if enjoying the excitement.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.) CONT'D): "My name is Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Certainly not the best name on the island, but definitely not the worst."**

" _ **Your name is not that bad**_ ," said Toothless.

"You're probably the only one who thinks that," said Hiccup.

" _I didn't know Hiccup hated his name. Why didn't he mention it,"_ wondered Stoick.

" **Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off trolls and gnomes. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that."**

 **Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

 **Viking (Fierce): "Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin'!"**

Said Viking was about to apologize, but a glare from Toothless shut him up. The other dragons were surprised by the Night Fury's actions.

 **Hiccup hops down from a rock side and continues to make his way through the scampering congregate of Vikings.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.): "Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard…**

 **Hoark: "What are you doing here!?"**

 **Hiccup: "…Burnthair the Broad…"**

 **Burnthair: "Get inside!"**

 **Hiccup: "…Phlegma the Fierce…"**

 **Phlegma: "Get back inside!"**

"My house was on fire, so I think I'll stay out," said Hiccup.

" **Remind me to start training you,"** said Toothless.

 **Enter Stoick, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

 **Stoick: "Hiccup!? (accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again!? (to Hiccup) What are you doing out!? Get inside!"**

"You do realize if he went inside, he could've burnt to death," remarked King.

"They're Vikings, King. They're less brains and more brawn," said Hiccup, causing Toothless to laugh.

The Vikings didn't know how to feel about at Hiccup's comment.

 **The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.) (in awe): "That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean of his shoulders. Do I believe it?"**

 **Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.) (CONT'D): "Yes I do."**

Stoick felt proud that his son looked up to him and turned to Hiccup only to see him petting the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself, and his blood boiled in anger.

 **An explosion forces Vikings to duck. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

 **Stoick (barking; to his men): "What have we got?"**

 **Viking #1: "Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."**

 **Stoick: "Any Night Furies?"**

 **Viking #1: "None so far."**

 **Stoick (relieved): "Good."**

"You hear that, bud? You're the most feared dragon," exclaimed Hiccup. "They're not scared to fight other species, but they're afraid to fight a Night Fury!"

" **And if any of those Vikings even tries to cause you any harm, I'll show them why I'm the 'the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself'** ," said Toothless gesturing at the Hooligans.

The dragons couldn't believe at what they were seeing. The most dangerous dragon was protecting a human?

 **Viking: "Hoist the torches!"**

 **Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky… and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with tall chimney.**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL – CONTINUOUS**

 **He crosses behind a counter, where a peg–legged, one–armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**

 **Gobber: "Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off."**

 **Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**

 **Hiccup: "Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

 **Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

At this, the teens burst into laughter, Snotlout close to tears as he grabbed his abdomen.

Even some of the adults laughed, including Stoick, which didn't go unnoticed by Hiccup.

"So they really think I'm weak," muttered Hiccup so only Toothless could hear him.

" **You're not weak, but you're not strong either. And when I'm done training you, they won't recognize you,** " said Toothless, trying to cheer his human up.

 **Gobber: "They need toothpicks, don't they?"**

 **Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.): "The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well… litter."**

"I'm not a 'meathead'," shouted Gobber.

"If you're not a meathead, than I didn't befriend a Night Fury," replied Hiccup endearingly. 

**EXT. VILLAGE – CONTINOUS ON STOICK**

 **Stoick: "We move to the lower defences. We'll counter–attack with the catapults."**

 **Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with napalm–like fire.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.): "See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses."**

 **Viking: "Fire!"**

 **In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza – five teens, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.): "Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut. And… (dreamy) Astrid."**

 **A slow–motion explosion erupts behind the girl, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.) (CONT'D): "Their job is so much cooler."**

"It's for the best if you stay inside the forge as a smith," said Stoick.

"Yeah, mainly because you'll never be as awesome as me. I'm a real Viking," said Snotlout proudly, before Astrid grabbed his ear and twisted hard.

"Can't you just shut up for 5 minutes," Astrid asked irritated.

" _ **Don't listen to that idiot. He might be tough, but he isn't smart. And believe me when I say that if he insults you one more time, he'll find out that my bark is much worse than my bite,"**_ said Toothless, trying to cheer his human up.

"Thanks bud, but there's one thing Snotlout is right about. I'm not a Viking and I'll never be. You're all I need," said Hiccup as he hugged Toothless, causing the dragon to purr, much to the other dragons' shock. __

 **Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

 **Hiccup (CONT'D) (PLEADINGLY): "Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark."**

 **Gobber: "Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places."**

 **Hiccup: "Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."**

"I don't date traitors and cheaters," snarled Astrid causing Hiccup to sink in his seat. Toothless sensed his rider's emotion and glared at the growled at the blonde girl.

 **Gobber: "You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe…"**

 **Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope)**

 **Gobber (CONT'D): "…you can't even throw one of these."**

 **A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive–bombing Gronkle. The bola ties its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**

 **Hiccup (ready with an answer): "Okay fine, but…"**

 **He presents a bizarre, wheelbarrow–like contraption.**

 **Hiccup (CONT'D): "…this will throw it for me."**

 **Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber… and taking out a Viking at the counter.**

 **Viking: "Arggh!"**

"That's so cool! Can we borrow it," asked Tuffnut, not paying attention to Night Fury curled around Hiccup.

"It got destroyed by a Nightmare, but I can make another one just for you guys," said Hiccup and all of the Vikings paled as they imagined the twins with bola–launchers.

"Awesome! You're my man," exclaimed Tuffnut as he high–fived with Ruffnut.

 **Gobber: "See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**

 **Hiccup: "Mild calibration issue."**

 **Gobber: "Don't – no, Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there and fight dragons, you need to stop all…"**

 **Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

 **Gobber (CONT'D): "…this."**

 **Hiccup (astonished): "But… you just pointed all of me."**

 **Gobber: "Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you."**

"That sounded better in my head," chuckled Gobber.

 **Hiccup (THREATINGLY): "Ohhhh…"**

 **Gobber (MIMIKING): "Ohhh, yes."**

 **Hiccup: You sir are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw… Vikingness contained. (BEAT) There will be consequences!"**

 **Gobber tosses him a sword.**

 **Gobber: I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

 **Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews… fantasizing…**

 **Hiccup (V.O.): "One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here."**

Hiccup looked down with shame and Toothless put his left paw in Hiccup's lap and the boy hugged his dragon tightly.

"I won't let them hurt you, bud. You'll always be my best friend and nothing will tear us apart," whispered Hiccup.

" _ **And you'll always be my best friend as well**_ ," crooned Toothless.

 **EXT. VILLAGE – LOWER PLAINS – CONTINUOUS**

 **Deadly Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.): "A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed."**

 **The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo–like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.) (CONT'D): "Gronckles are tough. Taking one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend."**

 **A stealthy, snake–like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into the chimney.**

 **Hicup (V.O.) (CONT'D): "A Zippleback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status."**

 **A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a catapult tower.**

 **Catapult Operator: "They found the sheep!"**

 **Stoick (frustrated): "Concentrate fire over the lower bank!"**

 **Catapult Operator: "Fire!"**

 **Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders… Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.): "And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire."**

 **It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**

 **Stoick: "Reload! I'll take care of this."**

 **Stoick hits the Nightmare in the face with a hammer. Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The Monstrous Nightmare stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.): "But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one haz ever seen."**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL – CONTINOUS**

 **Hiccup looks up from his work, reacting to the same sound.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.) (CONT'D): "We call it the –"**

 **Viking: "Night Fury! Get down!"**

 **Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound builds.**

 **Stoick: "JUMP!"**

 **KABOOM! The catapult explodes as though hit by an artillery shell, sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.): "This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and…"**

 **The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.) (CONT'D): "… never misses."**

 **A look of determination crosses Hiccup's face as he tears away from the window.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.) (CONT'D): "No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first."**

"You sure know how to make somebody laugh, Useless," said Snotlout as he and the twins laughed.

"There's no way that's happening, bud. You're my best friend and you'll always be," said Hiccup as he hugged Toothless, causing the dragon to purr.

Stoick saw the affection Hiccup was giving to the dragon and his blood boiled in anger.

" _I'll have Hiccup kill that demon if it's the last thing I'll ever do,"_ Stoick thought to himself.

 **IN THE STALL**

 **Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

 **Gobber: "Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there!"**

 **Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

 **Gobber (CONT'D): "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean."**

 **Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

"Why did I believe that he was gonna listen for once," Gobber asked himself.

"My favorite part of the raids is when Useless comes out. There's so much destruction," exclaimed Tuffnut.

"You're not the only one who likes it," said Ruffnut, and the twins high–fived.

" _ **Hiccup, believe me when I this, but I'm glad you shot me down,**_ " said Toothless. _**"I'll always be by your side, even if we had a rough start."**_

"Thanks, bud. I couldn't ask for a better best friend than you," said Hiccup as Toothless rested his head in Hiccup's lap.

 **Here's chapter 2, everyone. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted as I'll be pretty busy in the next few weeks, but most likely be at the end of June. In case you're wondering about Katla, Trjonn, Sven and the others from Helgafjall, then you won't wait for long, cause they'll appear pretty soon. Believe That! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all next time. Have a nice day!**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: A Not So Friendly Meeting

 **EXT. VILLAGE – MOMENTS LATER**

 **WHAM! Hiccup bursts out of the smith, weaving his wheelbarrow through the clustered Vikings. He moves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs could carry him.**

 **Viking #6 (O.S.): "Hiccup, where are you going?"**

 **Viking #7 (O.S.): "Come back here!"**

 **Hiccup: "I know! I know! I'll be right back!"**

 **ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

 **The Nadders have cornered the house–full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring on them. Stoick suddenly appears, hurling fishing nets over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaw shut.**

 **Stoick: "Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!"**

"You're not devils," Hiccup said for only Toothless and the other dragons to hear.

 **ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

 **Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking catapult and drops the handles on the ground. He cranks up several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head towards the night sky. He listens, his eyes pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the Night Fury approaching… and turns his aims to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, camouflaged in the night sky.**

 **Hiccup (to himself): "Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**

 **KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms snap forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

All of Vikings' jaws dropped at what they saw. Hiccup took down the mercifulness Night Fury!? Stoick was shocked, but deep down he was proud. The teens had different expressions, well if the blush on Astrid's cheeks could be called different.

The Vikings looked at the Hiccup, not paying attention to the Night Fury next to him, and saw that he was looking at his feet with his eyes closed, confusing them.

But the Vikings aren't the only ones, who were shocked. The dragons in the room were also surprised that the weakest Viking took down the most dangerous dragon of all.

The only one, who wasn't shocked, was Hiccup. He couldn't look at what he had done to his best friend. This was the moment he stripped Toothless of his freedom. Speaking of Toothless, the dragon sensed Hiccup's uneasiness and did the only thing he could think of. Toothless curled himself around Hiccup and laid his head in his rider's lap and purred, trying his best to comfort Hiccup.

" _ **Hiccup, don't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't the bola that ripped my tailfin, it was the fall. You're my best friend and I'll always be glad that you shot me down. Even if I didn't show it back then, that was the best day of my life,"**_ said Toothless and he did what he was trying to accomplish when he saw Hiccup smile a little.

"Thanks, bud. You know how to make me feel better," said Hiccup and petted Toothless' head, much to the Vikings' and the dragons' confusion. They still couldn't understand why the Night Fury was being so friendly towards the young Viking.

 **Hiccup (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated): "Oh, I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

 **Hiccup's victory was short–lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

 **Hiccup (CONT'D): "Except for you."**

" _ **You're probably the only human in the world, who brings out that sarcastic humor when facing death**_ ," joked Toothless.

"It would probably mean that I'm one of a kind, just like you," said Hiccup.

 **ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar holler and looks up to see… Hiccup running through the plaza, SCREAMING, with the Monstrous Nightmare fast on his heels. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

 **Stoick (to his men, re: the NADDERS): "Do NOT let them escape!"**

 **IN THE PLAZA**

 **Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, napalm–like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them on fire. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**

" _ **I know this is in the past, but I'm still worried**_ ," said Toothless.

 **Suddenly, Stoick leaps between them , tackling the Monstrous Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The dragon tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.**

 **Stoick (CONT'D): "You're all out."**

 **He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes back to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.): "Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know…"**

 **The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape… with several sheep in tow.**

 **Hiccup (CONT'D): "Sorry, dad."**

" _ **You don't look like him at all**_ ," Toothless said to Hiccup.

"Is that a good thing," asked Hiccup.

" _ **Yeah. You're different that those people, who have only a half–working brain cell**_ ," said Toothless, referring to the people from Berk. _**"And being different is what makes you unique."**_

"Thanks, bud. You know how to make me feel better," said Hiccup as he hugged the Night Fury.

 **EXT. VILLAGE – UPPER PLAZA – CONTINUOUS**

 **The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stiock, awaiting his response.**

 **Hiccup (SHEEPISH): "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."**

 **Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scurff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**

 **Hiccup (CONT'D): "It's not like the last few time, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it–"**

 **Stoick: "STOP! Just… stop."**

 **He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.**

 **Stoick (CONT'D): "Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"**

" _ **So he cares more about his village than his own son**_ ," asked Toothless, surprised.

" _I hate to say this, but Toothless is right, Stoick_ ," said King. _"It DOES seem like you care more about the village than Hiccup._ "

"What? That's not true," shouted Stoick. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get my son away from that devil."

"He's NOT a devil," shouted Hiccup, much to everyone's shock. "His name is Toothless and he's my best and only friend! He's the BEST thing that has ever happened to me! For the past few weeks he's showed me more love and care than anyone on Berk ever did!"

Stoick looked at Hiccup in shock. He's never thought that his son would turn his back on him, let alone defend a dragon. But it wasn't any dragon, it was a Night Fury – the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself! And Hiccup was defending it!

 **Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

 **Hiccup: "Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?"**

 **A few rotund Vikings stir self–consciously.**

 **Stoick: "This isn't a joke, Hiccup! (EXASPERATED) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

 **Hiccup: "I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just… kill it, you know? It's who I am, dad."**

"No, it's not, and I'll never be a dragon killer," said Hiccup darkly.

 **Stoick: "You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them."**

"Finally we can agree on something," said Hiccup, earning himself a look of disbelieve from the villagers.

 **Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

 **Stoick (CONT'D): "Get back to the house." (TO GOBBER): "Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."**

 **Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction as Gobber leads Hiccup home. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

 **Tuffnut: "Quite the performance.**

 **Snotlout: "I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

 **Hiccup: "Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so…"**

 **Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up towards a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

" _Okay, I think it's time to bring the other guests_ ," said King.

In another second, a white wave of flashing light entered the room before at least 300 people entered the right side of the room, behind Hiccup. They didn't look like Vikings as they didn't tense up when they saw the dozens of dragons around them.

"Where are we," asked Sven.

"Don't look at me, Sven," said Trjonn.

" _Welcome, Free Folks_ ," said King.

"Who said that," asked Sven.

" _Don't fear, everyone. I summoned you all here to show you the story of a young man, who puts the end to the war between dragons and Vikings_ ," explained King.

"So the war comes to end," repeated silently Trjonn.

" _Yes, and it's thanks to the boy at the front row,"_ said King, gesturing to Hiccup and Toothless.

"What's that dragon? We haven't seen this kind on Helgafjall," said Sven when he saw a girl with black hair walking towards the duo.

"Hey there," said the girl, getting Hiccup's attention.

Hiccup has seen a lot of girls on Berk, but the girl standing before him was hundred times more beautiful than the girls on Berk.

"Hi. I'm Hiccup and this is Toothless," said Hiccup, introducing himself and the Night Fury. "What's your name?"

"I'm Katla. Mind if I join you," asked Katla.

"Um, yeah, I'd like that," said Hiccup, trying his best not to blush.

"So, what kind of is he," asked Katla as she sat next to Hiccup, gesturing at Toothless.

"He's a Night Fury and also my best friend," said Hiccup, earning himself a look of disbelieve from Katla.

"The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself," said Trjonn as he and Sven sat on the third row.

"The Night Fury is only a myth back home," added Sven.

"So, I'm guessing you're also suffering from dragon raids," said Hiccup.

"Not quite. We usually don't pay dragons that much attention," said Trjonn.

"But there's still one dragon that causes us trouble. It's the Skrill. We don't know why it's attacking us. We looked around our island for a dragon nest, but didn't find any," said Katla as she then felt tears forming in her eyes, which worried Hiccup.

"Hey, what's wrong," asked Hiccup, concerned.

"It's just, when I was 3, my parents were killed by the Skrill," said Katla and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Hiccup with a sad expression.

"Sorry to hear that," said Hiccup softly when he got a idea. "Why don't you give me and Toothless a chance to talk to it?"

"You'd do that," asked Sven.

"Yeah, I mean, that dragon is pretty close," said Hiccup.

"Wait. The Skrill is here with us," asked Trjonn.

"Um, yeah. I saw it when King brought us here," said Hiccup.

"It's going to kill us all," said Sven fearfully.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Hiccup.

"What makes you say that," asked Katla.

"Because it has been standing behind you for the last 3 minutes and hasn't done a thing," said Hiccup, pointing at the dragon behind Katla.

The black–haired girl looked behind her and saw the second best Strike class dragon staring at her. The sight of the dragon caused her to jump backwards and found herself in Hiccup's arms.

"Whoa, easy there. You don't want to scare it, right," said Hiccup as he let go of her and walked slowly towards the Skrill, with Toothless next to him.

" _ **Be careful, Hiccup. That dragon is no messing around**_ ," said Toothless.

"Don't worry, bud. I've got this," said Hiccup and turned his attention to the Skrill. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know why you're attacking these innocent people."

" _ **Innocent!? Innocent!? They're not innocent**_ ," growled the Skrill. _**"You wanna know why I'm attacking them? It's because I want revenge. Those humans killed my parents so I want to make them suffer!"**_

"I did not expect that," said Hiccup.

" _ **Neither did I,"**_ said Toothless.

"You can understand it," asked Katla.

"Something like that," said Hiccup.

"So what did it tell you," asked Trjonn.

"She's attacking because of revenge. She said that you guys killed her parents some time ago and wants you guys to suffer the same way she did," said Hiccup.

"So that's the whole reason," said Sven.

Hiccup nodded and turned back to the Skrill.

"Listen, I know what is like to lose someone you love. My mother was carried off by a dragon when I was a baby, and you killed Katla's parents," said Hiccup.

" _ **So she suffered the same way I did. I guess I came a little carried away with those attacks, but I couldn't let those, who killed my parents, live. I just wanted to avenge them,"**_ said the Skrill, but no one understood her so Hiccup translated for them. Katla looked sadly at dragon and walked towards it slowly.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened to your parents. I lost my parents, too when I was 3," said Katla.

" _ **It seems like we have something in common**_ ," said the Skrill.

"Katla, why don't you try bond with the dragon," suggested Hiccup and Katla looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"What? I don't know how to do that," said Katla.

"Let me show you," said Hiccup as he stood next to Katla. "Now, give me your hand."

Katla hesitated a little, but eventually allowed Hiccup to take her hand.

"Now, close your eyes and turn your head away. Don't show any fear," said Hiccup. "Remember, you need to earn each other's trust. Trust the Skrill."

Katla did as she was told and felt Hiccup reaching out for the Skrill with her hand. And after a few seconds, she felt something warm against her palm. She opened her eyes and saw the Skrill's snout touching her palm. She looked at Hiccup and saw him smiling.

"And there you go. You two bonded. So, now you can give her a name," said Hiccup.

"I think I'll call her Elysia," said Katla and the Skrill purred.

"I guess she likes it," said Hiccup.

"Thank you so much, Hiccup," said Katla and she threw her arms around Hiccup's neck, catching him by surprise, but he returned the hug nonetheless.

"Glad to help," said Hiccup.

In the other part of the room, the Berkians were studying the newcomers and could immediately tell that they were not Vikings. When they saw the Skrill behind the black–haired girl, they thought it was going to eat her, but Hiccup prevented it and saw him helping the girl train the dragon. They began thinking that Hiccup was a traitor for not only siding with a Night Fury, but for also helping a girl he just met. But they, like Hiccup, did not expect from her to hug him, especially the teens.

Fishlegs was happy that Hiccup has probably found his soul mate. He decided that when this movie was over, he'd ask Hiccup how he trains dragons.

The twins were looking with smirks. Mainly because Hiccup promised them that he'd make another bola launcher just for them.

Snotlout couldn't believe that this girl would trust Hiccup with her life for training the Skrill. He still couldn't get over the fact that his "useless" cousin is a war–ending hero.

Astrid looked at the pair with mix of disbelieve, but mostly anger. She knew that Hiccup was cheating in Dragon Training and she had the feeling that he learnt those tricks thanks to the Night Fury. Seeing him helping the girl train a Skrill was truly unbelievable. But her anger rose when the girl hugged Hiccup and th smile when he returned it was what caused her to feel betrayed.

" _Well, now that introductions are done, let's continue on, shall we_ ," said King.

 **Hiccup (CONT'D): "I really did hit one."**

 **Gobber: "Sure, Hiccup."**

 **Hiccup: "He never listens."**

 **Gobber: "Well, it runs in the family."**

"I DO listen to him," said Stoick, trying to defend himself.

"I wouldn't say so," said Gobber, earning a playful glare from Stoick.

 **They reach the doorway.**

 **Hiccup: "And when he does, it's like with this… disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." (MIMICKING STOICK) "Excuse me, barmaid. I think you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra–large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fishbone."**

"Does your father really think that about you," asked Katla.

"I'm sure most of the time he does," said Hiccup as he then felt Katla grabbing his hand in hers.

"If he really thinks it, then he has to be a complete jerk," said Katla. "We might've met less than 10 minutes ago, but I can already tell that you're the coolest person I've ever met."

"You really think so," asked Hiccup.

"Of course, Dragon Boy," said Katla. "And being able to train a Night Fury and a Skrill is only one part of you that makes you awesome!"

"Thanks, Katla. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever told me," said Hiccup as he hugged her tightly.

" _ **You know, with that progress, she just might become your mate**_ ," smirked Toothless.

 **Gobber: "You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside he can't stand."**

"That sounded much better in my head," said Gobber with a slight chuckle.

 **Hiccup: "Thank you for summing that up."**

 **Gobber: "Look, the point is, stop trying so hard be something you're not."**

 **Hiccup: "I just want to be one of you guys."**

 **Hiccup turns and walks through the front door. Gobber eyes him sympathetically and walks back to the village…just as soon as Hiccup runs straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.**

"In my defense, you told me to make sure he gets home, not making sure he stays there," said Gobber, eyeing Stoick.

"What's gonna happen now," asked Katla curiously.

"You're about to find out," said Hiccup.

 **INT. GREAT HALL – DAY**

 **A noisy din of protesting voices leads to Stoick , glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**

 **Stoick: "Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave! They'll find another home!"**

"Yeah and that home will be the closest island to their previous one," said Hiccup so everyone could him, and Fishlegs paled in realization.

"But Berk is the closest island to the nest," said Fishlegs.

"Exactly," nodded Hiccup.

"So if they find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will make Berk their new home," said Katla.

Stoick and the rest of the Vikings paled at what they heard as they knew that Hiccup was right. If the dragons' nest got destroyed, they'll move to Berk.

"This can't be happening to us," muttered Stoick in anger.

 **He sinks his blade into a large nautical map; spread out on the table… the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.**

 **Stoick (CONT'D) (DECIDEDLY): "One more search before the ice sets in."**

 **Viking: "Those ships never come back."**

" **Stoick (MATTER–OF–FACT): "We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?"**

 **The crowd shifts in restless silence. Some scratch their heads. Others avert their eyes.**

 **Viking (FEEBLE): "Today's not good for me."**

 **Viking (CONT'D) (EQAULLY FEEBLE): "I've gotta do my axe returns."**

"And here I thought that Vikings were brave and fearless," smirked Katla.

"They might be brave and fearless, but they're not smart," said Hiccup.

"You do realize you're a Viking as well, right," asked Sven.

"I stopped being a Viking the moment I befriended Toothless," said Hiccup. "And if I have to choose between Toothless and Berk, I'd choose Toothless without a second thought."

"So you're turning back on your village," said Katla.

"Yeah, and why not? It's not like I was welcomed there. Why would I want to be part of a village that called me 'Hiccup the Useless'," asked Hiccup.

"Okay, I can see your point. None of the guys my age in Helgafjall has ever talked to me just because I was different," said Katla sadly.

"So we kind of have had the same childhood," said Hiccup and Katla nodded.

 **Stoick: "Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup."**

 **Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**

 **Phlegma, the Fierce: "To the ships!"**

 **Spitelout: "I'm with you, Stoick!"**

"You see what I mean? They're willing to go on a suicide mission just to get away from me," shouted Hiccup so everyone could hear him.

"I can't believe this," muttered Trjonn in shock.

"Hiccup, now I understand why you prefer Toothless than Berk," said Katla softly as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, he's always been there for me," said Hiccup as he petted Toothless on the head.

" _ **And I'll always be there for you**_ ," said Toothless with a purr.

"Hiccup, I want you to know that you're always welcome on Helgafjall," said Katla.

"Thanks, Katla. That's really nice of you," said Hiccup with a smile, causing her to blush.

 **Stoick (DRY): "That's more like it."**

 **The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

 **Gobber: "I'll pack my undies."**

"I didn't need to hear that," said Hiccup, trying his best not to puke.

 **Stoick: "No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."**

 **Gobber: "Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself… what could possibly go wrong?"**

 **Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

 **Stoick: "What am I going to do with him, Gobber?"**

 **Gobber: "Put him in training with the others."**

 **Stoick: "No, I'm serious."**

 **Gobber: "So am I."**

 **Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

 **Stoick: "He'll be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage."**

" _ **How is that even possible,"**_ asked Toothless.

"That's my dad, bud. He doesn't believe I can do even the simplest thing," said Hiccup, trying his best not to sound hurt. Toothless sensed his rider's uneasiness and laid his head in Hiccup's lap for comfort.

 **Gobber: "You don't know that."**

 **Stoick: "I do know that, actually."**

 **Gobber: "No, you don't."**

 **Stoick: "No, actually I do."**

 **Gobber: "No you don't!"**

 **Stoick: "Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been… different. He doesn't listen. He has the attention span of an sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for… for trolls."**

 **Gobber (DEFENSIVE): "Trolls exist! They steal your socks." (DARKLY) "But only the left ones. Why is that?"**

 **Stoick: "When I was a boy…"**

 **Gobber (GRUMBLING): "Oh here we go."**

 **Stoick: My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"**

 **Stoick: "That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!"**

"Whispering Deaths can crush mountains, Timberjacks can level forests, and taming seas is within the domain of the gods. Point is, no Viking can do those things," said Hiccup.

 **Stoick (CONT'D): "Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had become." (BEAT) "Hiccup is not that boy."**

 **Gobber: "You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him." (BEAT) "Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now."**

 **ON STOICK, realizing just how right Gobber was.**

 **EXT. WOODS – DAY**

 **ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

 **A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it, eyes closed and peeks over a gorge, expectantly… and sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.**

 **Hiccup: "Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon!"**

 **Hiccup WHACKS a low hanging branch. It snaps back at him, hitting him in the face.**

 **Hiccup: "OW!"**

"That looked it hurt a lot," said Katla softly.

"At least you're showing some kindness," sighted Hiccup as he gestured at the Berkians, who were laughitng, Snotlout being the loudest.

"Wow, even the branches hate him. He really is useless," laughed Snotlout, but stopped when he saw Toothless and Elysia growling, and Katla glaring at him.

"Don't mind them," said Katla as she put her hand on Hiccup's cheek, causing him to blush. "They're just jealous that you have a dragon as a best friend and that you're cuter than them."

"You think I'm cute," asked Hiccup, causing Katla to blush.

"What? No! I–I mean yes. You know I'm just gonna stop talking," said Katla quickly.

 **He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes followed it to a long trench of up–turned earth. He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. Initially Hiccup ducks a pulls out his dagger, before peeking over slowly. It is unmoving. Hiccup approaches, beaming.**

"THAT'S MY BOY," shouted Stoick, proudly.

"Go get him, Hiccup," cheered Spitelout.

Hiccup looked down in sadness and was at the verge of tears. Katla saw this and gave him a warm, comforting hug, which he returned.

Toothless noticed his rider's uneasiness and looked at Elysia.

" _ **We've got to do something,"**_ said Toothless and Elysia nodded. The two dragons got behind their riders and wrapped them in their wings.

"I'm so sorry, bud," said Hiccup as he looked up at Toothless.

" _ **I already forgave you for it. I think it's time to forgive yourself,"**_ said the Night Fury.

"Hiccup, if you hadn't shot him down, you'd still be living a miserable life on Berk. He's your first true friend," said Katla and she pulled out from the hug. "And I also want to say that I've always got your back."

"Thanks, you two," said Hiccup with a gentle smile.

 **Hiccup (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK): "Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything." (ELATED) "Yes!"**

 **He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury.**

 **Hiccup (CONT'D): "I have brought dow this mighty beast!"**

 **It suddenly shifts."**

 **Hiccup (CONT'D): "Whoa!"**

 **Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safely tangled I the ropes, Hiccup holds out his dagger, and tries to steel himself for the kill.**

 **Hiccup (CONT'D): "I'm gonna kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking." (BEAT) "I'm a VIKING!"**

 **Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove himself as a true Viking. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Hiccup and the dragon stare in each other's eye before Hiccup snaps himself out of it and prepares to plunge his weapon. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft… fighting himself… until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**

"You know, even if it is a dragon, ending a life is still a bit… surreal," said Gobber as he knew perfectly well that Hiccup won't kill the dragon.

"My son _will_ kill that Night Fury," said Stoick firmly as if there wasn't a place for argument on the subject.

 **Hiccup (CONT'D) (ASHAMED): "I did this."**

 **He turns to leave before pausing. He glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup lets out and reluctant breath, and sets his head against a rock. The Night Fury's eye shoots open as one rope falls. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.**

"WHAT IN THOR'S NAME IS HE DOING," shouted Spitelout.

"HE'S LETTING FREE," shouted another Viking.

Stoick looked at the screen in shock and betrayal. He didn't know how to feel when Hiccup didn't the dragon, but he felt anger and betrayed when Hiccup started cutting the ropes.

The teens were also shocked. Was Hiccup trying to kill himself by letting the Night Fury go?

 **As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck, looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup takes several sharp breaths of air. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf–like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear–piercing scream instead.**

 **Night Fury (FURIOUS): "BIG MASTAKE, BOY!"**

 **It turns and takes flight, flapping violently at the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.**

"Get ready to close your ears,"said Hiccup to Katla, who nodded and Hiccup counted down the seconds. "3…2…1…" Then a loud voice of anger and betrayal was heard by everyone in the room, including by the dragons.

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD," shouted Stoick.

" _ **He sounds angry,"**_ whispered Elysia.

"He sure is pissed off," said Trjonn quietly.

" _Okay, everyone. I have the feeling that this'll be a long talk why don't you all go to the break room,_ " suggested King. _"We'll continue watching the movie when you get back. The Free Folks and the Vikings, go to room on the left. Dragons, you go to room on the right. Toothless and Elysia can go with Hiccup and Katla."_

The humans stood up and walked into the room on the left, last being Hiccup and Katla, followed by Toothless and Elysia, while the dragons went into the room on the right.

 **Hey, everyone. Sorry for the long delay. There has been an unexpected change in my exam schedule and the last exam was two weeks ago. On top of that, my little sister's arm got broken because of a bully at school at the beginning of June and I had to take care of her for 2 weeks while our parents were on a business trip.**

 **Anyway, here's the third chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded, but I hope it'll be soon. I'll see you all next time. Until then, have a nice day.**

 **R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: Talks

The moment everyone entered the break room, Toothless and Elysia went up to the table, where there were a lot of snacks and fish placed, and started to eat as much fish as possible.

"They act like they're in a food eating contest," giggled Katla.

"Let's try to safe some fish or those two will be reason we starve to death," suggested Hiccup and Katla nodded, and went up to the table and managed to grab some fish before the dragons could swallow them.

The Free Folks also went up to the table and grabbed a few snacks, and started chatting. Trjonn stared at Hiccup, Katla and their dragons, and smiled. He couldn't remember when the last time Katla had truly smiled was.

The only ones who weren't smiling were the Vikings. They watched in wonder, confusion and disgust. They couldn't believe that Hiccup would betray them and become friends with a dragon, a Night Fury!

The only thing that was stopping Stoick from punishing his son was the Night Fury standing beside Hiccup. He was snapped out of his thoughts when felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw his best friend, Gobber.

"Who would've thought, eh," asked Gobber, looking at Hiccup and Toothless. "I'd never imagine that Hiccup would become friends with a Night Fury."

"Yes, and I don't know why he'd do that. He wanted to be one us, he succeeded in dragon training! I'm just very confused," said Stoick, trying not to sound hurt by his son's betrayal. When he saw his son interacting with the Night Fury, he was both hurt and angry.

Most of the teens from dragon training felt both confusion and anger. Fishlegs was trying his best not to feint at the sight of the Night Fury being close to Hiccup. The twins were wondering how much stuff they could blow up if Hiccup showed the how to train dragons. Snotlout was angry because Hiccup was the one who had shot down the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself and was on his way to have a beautiful girl as a girlfriend.

Astrid was another case. From what she's seen so far in the movie, she knew that Hiccup had a crush on her and couldn't help but feel cheated and lied to when she saw Hiccup interacting with a girl that wasn't her. And she wasn't stupid. She knew that the Night Fury was the reason Hiccup had become that good in dragon training. She wanted answers and she wanted them now so she did the thing none of the other Vikings were afraid of doing – confront Hiccup while there's a Night Fury standing next to him.

"Hiccup, we need to talk," said Astrid firmly, which caused Hiccup, Katla and their dragons to look at her.

"About what," asked Hiccup.

"In private," added Astrid while looking at Katla, Toothless and Elysia.

"If you want to say something, you can say it in front of them," said Hiccup in a tone that surprised Astrid.

"Okay. I want to know, what's gotten into you? You wanted to kill a Night Fury, but instead you let it go and you're best friends with it," said Astrid.

"If you really want to know, I didn't kill _him_ , because when I looked at his eyes I saw myself," said Hiccup and petted Toothless on the head. "I trained him and for the past couple of years, Toothless is the only one who accepted me for who I am, not what others want me to be! He's the only one to truly care about me, and I met only two weeks ago!"

"Hiccup, that's not true," said a voice, and everyone turned to see Stoick. "We care about you."

"Really? Is that why you kept me locked inside the house for all these years," asked Hiccup, angrily much to Stoick's and Astrid's surprise.

"I was worried you'd be taken by the dragons," said Stoick.

"Well, guess what? I'm the one who shot Toothless down, I'm the one who let him go, I'm the one who earned his trust and I'm the one who plans on leaving with him so _you_ can't kill him," yelled Hiccup. "For the past 14 years, Toothless is the best thing that's ever happened to me and I won't let you or anyone else from Berk to hurt him!"

Stoick didn't know what to say and just stared at his son and his Night Fury, and didn't realize that everyone had turned their attention to them.

"Does the dragon really mean that much to you," asked Gobber as he slowly approached them.

"Toothless is and will always be my best friend," stated Hiccup firmly, and Gobber nodded.

"I'm glad that you found a friend, even though it's a Night Fury," said Gobber with a sad smile, much to Hiccup's shock.

"So, you're not mad? I thought you'd take me for a traitor," admitted Hiccup.

"Nah, I just wished you told me that you've befriended a dragon," said Gobber and he turned to Stoick and Astrid. "Come on, you two. Let's leave these four alone."

"But Gobber–," started Stoick, but Gobber didn't listen to him and dragged him and Astrid away from Hiccup, Katla, Toothless and Elysia.

"Hiccup, are you okay," asked Katla, concerned.

"Yeah, I think I am," nodded Hiccup and he felt his eyes water a little, and was surprised when Katla hugged him tightly, but returned the hug nonetheless. "Thank you for being here for me."

"No problem, dragon boy," smiled Katla, and the two felt Toothless and Elysia wrapping their wings around them.

The Vikings and the Free Folks could only watch in amazement at the interaction between Hiccup, Katla and the dragons. They were snapped out of their thoughts when a familiar voice spoke.

" _Alright, everyone, break's over. Go back to your seats so you can continued watching the movie,"_ said King and everyone went back to their seats to continue watching the movie.

 **Hi, everyone. Sorry if I made you wait this long, but I've been kind of busy with some family issues during for a couple of weeks. Now, I've got some good news: 1) This will be the shortest chapter of the story; 2) I'll most likely post the next chapter before 2019. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you all next time. Until then, have a nice day.**

 **R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5: Dragon Training

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE – CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup enters to see Stoick, seated on a thick slice of tree–truck. He is slouched over the fire–pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when…**

 **Stoick: "Hiccup."**

 **Hiccup (CAUGHT): "Dad, uh…"**

"You need to learn how to to sneak around," giggled Katla and Hiccup nodded.

 **Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**

 **Hiccup (CONT'D): "I, uh… I have to talk with you dad."**

 **Stoick: "I need to speak with you, too, son."**

 **Hiccup and Stoick straighten at the same time.**

 **Hiccup Stoick: "I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons. (BEAT) (BEAT) What? What?"**

 **Stoick (CON'T): "You go first."**

 **Hiccup: "No, you go first."**

"You probably should've gone first," said Katla.

"Yeah, but the result would still be the same. His listening skills are terrible," said Hiccup.

 **Stoick: "Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning."**

 **Hiccup (SCRAMBLING): "Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon–fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread–making Vikings, or small home–repair Vikings–"**

"Bread–making Vikings," asked Sven.

" _ **Home–repair Vikings,"**_ repeated Toothless.

"What? I don't do well under pressure," said Hiccup, trying to defend himself, but everyone laughed, including the dragons.

 **Stoick: "You'll need this."**

 **Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**

 **Hiccup: "I don't want to fight dragons."**

 **Stoick: "Come on. Yes, you do."**

 **Hiccup: "Rephrase. Dad, I can't kill dragons."**

 **Stoick: "But you'll kill dragons."**

 **Hiccup: "No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't."**

 **Stoick: "It's time, Hiccup."**

 **Hiccup: "Can you not hear me?"**

"If he does, it'll be the moment of the century," said Hiccup.

 **Stoick: "This is serious, son!"**

 **Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under–lit with firelight.**

 **Stoick (CON'T): "When you carry this axe… you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of… (GESTURING NON–specifically at Hiccup)… this."**

 **Hiccup: "You just gestured to all of me."**

 **Stoick: "Deal?"**

 **Hiccup: "This conversation is feeling very one–sided."**

 **Stoick: "DEAL?!"**

 **Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no–win argument.**

 **Hiccup (RESIGNED): "Deal."**

 **Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag… and heads for the door.**

 **Stoick: "Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably."**

 **Hiccup: "And I'll be here. Maybe."**

 **Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS – DAY**

 **Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vest stone arena.**

 **Gobber: "Welcome to dragon training."**

 **Astrid: "No turning back."**

 **The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the coliseum. The wals are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe–inspiring place.**

 **Tuffnut: "I hope I get some serious burns."**

 **Ruffnut: "I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back."**

 **Astrid: "Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it."**

 **Hiccup (O.S.): "Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it."**

"Only you would be sarcastic in this situation," giggled Katla.

 **The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around.**

 **Tuffnut: "Oh great. Who let him in?"**

 **Gobber: "Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village."**

"There's no honor in killing these innocent creatures," said Hiccup angrily, much to the dragons' shock and the Berkians' disgust.

"Hiccup, I swear to Thor that I'll help you think straight again once I kill that Night Fury who has brainwashed you," said Stoick loud enouth for everyone to hear.

"Brainwashed? You think Toothless brainwashed me," asked Hiccup and looked at Toothless, Katla and Elysia. "Did you guys hear that? He thinks I'm brainwashed."

"I don't know what to say to that," said Katla.

"Neither do I. That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard," said Hiccup loud enough for everyone to hear.

" _ **Well, the Death Song kind of has that ability, but they hypnotize with their songs to lure prey,"**_ said Toothless.

" _ **He's right. You don't want to come face–to–face with a Death Song,"**_ said Elysia.

"That's good to know," said Hiccup and Katla looked at him confused.

"What did they say," she asked.

"They said that the Death Song has the ability to hypnotize with their songs, which is kind of like brainwashing, to lure prey and NOT to come face–to–face with one," said Hiccup.

"That IS good to know," said Katla with a nod.

 **Snotlout: "Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or…?"**

 **The recruits laugh and chatter in the background.**

 **Tuffnut: "Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?"**

"There's only one class," said Hiccup.

"And since Hiccup's there, the class is already cool," said Katla and Hiccup looked at her surprised.

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do. You're the coolest boy I've ever seen," said Katla with a smile, which made Hiccup blush.

"Thanks. And you're the coolest girl in the world," said Hiccup and Katla smiled even more, and looked away sheepishly with a deep blush.

The Free Folks just 'awed' at how the teens were acting around one another. It was clear that those two will end up together.

 **Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along.**

 **Gobber (cheery; in confidence): "Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see as sick or insane and go after the more Viking–like teens instead."**

"If by 'sick' and 'insane' he means strong and brave, then yes, Hiccup is 'sick' and 'insane'," said Katla.

"Why do you say that," asked Hiccup.

"It takes a lot of bravery to befriend and train a dragon, let alone a Night Fury," said Katla.

"You have a point there," said Hiccup.

 **Gobber sticks him in line wit the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible roars and bellows issue from within.**

 **Gobber (CONT'D): "Behing these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight."**

 **Fishlegs bounces and giggles in excitement, barely able to contain himself.**

 **Gobber (CONT'D): "The Deadly Nadder."**

 **Fishlegs: "Speed eight. Armor sixteen."**

 **Gobber: "The Hideous Zippleback."**

 **Fishlegs: "Plus eleven stealth. Times two."**

 **Gobber: "The Monstrous Nightmare."**

 **Fishlegs: "Firepower fifteen."**

 **Gobber: "CAN YOU STOP THAT?! (BEAT) And… the Gronckle."**

"You know, in lot of cases knowledge is very important," said Hiccup and Katla nodded.

 **Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors.**

 **Snotlout: "Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?"**

 **Gobber: "I believe in learning on the job."**

 **BAM! A Gronckle thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Tuffnut and Ruffnut who rushed toward it, like pumped–up rodeo clowns.**

"Good times, good times," said Tuffnut and head-butted with his sister.

 **Gobber (CONT'D): "Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?"**

 **Hiccup: "A doctor?"**

 **Fishlegs: "Plus five speed?"**

 **Astrid: "A shield."**

 **Gobber: "Shields. Go."**

 **The recruits scrumble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring.**

 **Gobber (CONT'D): "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield."**

"So does that mean I can't choose Toothless," asked Hiccup and everyone chuckled.

"If the dragon keeps you safe, then yes," said Gobber, ignoring Stoick's glare.

 **Hiccup struggles to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him running.**

" _ **When we're done here, I'll start training you on your strength,"**_ said Toothless.

" _ **I can help you out,"**_ said Elysia.

Hiccup didn't know if he should be happy or scared. Two of the most dangerous dragons were going to train him on his strength!

 **The twins stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.**

 **Tuffnut: "Get your hands off my shield!"**

 **Ruffnut: "There are like a million shields!"**

 **Tuffnut: "Take that one, it has flowers on it. Girls like flowers."**

 **Ruffnut uses the shield to bash Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go.**

 **Ruffnut: "Ooops, now this one has blood on it."**

Everyone from Berk sighed. They were wondering if the twins could pass a day without arguing.

" _ **How often do they argue,"**_ asked Toothless.

"Everyday. Sometimes 8 times a week," said Hiccup.

" _ **But the week has 7 days,"**_ said Elysia.

"Try telling them that," said Hiccup.

 **The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both their hands. Tuff and Ruff spin like tops and go down.**

 **Gobber: "Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!"**

 **Tuffnut (DAZED): "What?"**

 **Ruffnut (CONFUSED): "What?"**

 **The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and swallows them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.**

 **Gobber: "Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim."**

 **The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.**

 **Gobber (CONT'D): "All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"**

 **Snotlout: "Five!"**

 **Fishlegs: "No, six."**

 **Gobber: "Correct, six. That's one for each of you!"**

 **Fishlegs: "I really don't think my parents would–" BAM!**

 **Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.**

 **Gobber: "Fishlegs, out."**

 **Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.**

 **Gobber (CONT'D): "Hiccup, get in there!"**

"I'd like to stay alive, thank you very much," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, and what kind of an idiot would go head–to–head with a dragon just like that," said Katla.

"Probably the stupidest idiot," said Hiccup and Katla, and the dragons laughed while the Hooligans looked in disbelieve. Was Hiccup calling them stupid idiots?

 **Astrid bounces on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears trying to hit on her.**

 **Snotlout: "So anyway, I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out –"**

 **She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot toshoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**

" _ **That's what he gets for his terrible flirting,"**_ said Toothless.

 **Gobber: "Snotlout, you're done!"**

 **Astrid rolls to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look good.**

 **Hiccup (VOICE BREAKING): "So, I guess it's just you and me huh?"**

"I don't know what I ever saw in her? She's just like the rest," said Hiccup firmly.

"What do you mean," asked Katla with a saddened expression.

"I used to have a little crush on her, but not anymore," said Hiccup and Katla immediately smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find your true love soon enough," said Katla as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"You really think so," asked Hiccup and Katla nodded. "But who would fall for someone like me?"

"Trust me. Every girl would fall for someone as cute as you," said Katla and kissed him on the cheek, much to his surprise.

 **Astrid: "No. Just you."**

 **Astrid rolls away. A split–second later a lava slug knocks over Hiccup's shield. He is exposed.**

 **Gobber: "One shot left!"**

 **Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear.**

 **Gobber (CONT'D) (WORRIED): "Hiccup!"**

Katla tightly held onto Hiccup, not wanting him to get hurt or killed.

 **The Gronckle dives straight for Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point–blank.**

Katla buried her face in Hiccup's chest as he hugged her tightly. The Hooligans and the Free Folk held their breath, assuming the worst as Toothless growled.

 **Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back ad fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.**

 **Gobber (CONT'D) (rattled, but masking it): "And that's six!"**

 **Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into its pen.**

 **Gobber (CONT'D): "Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry."**

 **Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.**

 **Gobber (CONT'D): "Remember… a dragon will always, (with a stern look at Hiccup) always go for the kill."**

 **He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.**

"You're about to do something crazy, right," asked Katla and Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, but mainly because I wanted to know something I was curious about," said Hiccup.

"Gobber said that a dragon will always go for the kill, but the Night Fury didn't kill him. Why is that," asked Fishlegs.

"I'm starting to ask myself that question," said Gobber.

To be continued…

 **Hey, guys. Here's chapter 5. This will be the last chapter for 2018. The next should be uploaded in January or February. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see all next time. Until then, have a nice day.**

 **R &R **


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6: Dragon Manual

EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE – DUSK

 **Hiccup (muttered): "So why didn't you?"**

That's the question everyone's been asking themselves.

On Hiccup, back at the scene of crime. He drops the bola and presses on in the direction the Night Fury flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an isolated cove complete with a pristine spring pool.

Hiccup (CONT'D): "Well, this was stupid."

He scans the high stone walls… then notices a single black scale on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it. Suddenly, the Night Fury blasts past him. Hiccup recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. The dragon is trapped. Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer. He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled crashes heavily.

Everyone was watching confused at the screen. Why wasn't the dragon flying away?

"I'm so sorry, bud," said Hiccup and Toothless nuzzled against him.

" _That's okay. I already forgave you for it,"_ said Toothless and Hiccup smiled, and petted the Night Fury on the head.

As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls out a leather bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image.

"Wow, you're pretty good at drawing," complimented Katla and Hiccup smiled, but also blushed a little, which didn't go unnoticed by Toothless and Elysia.

" _Why can't these two just tell how they feel for one another? It's not that hard,"_ said Toothless.

" _I don't know, but let's give them a little more time. If they take too long, we'll take matters in our own hands, or wings in our case,"_ said Elysia ad Toothless nodded in agreement.

Hiccup (CONT'D) (muttered): "Why don't you just fly away?"

Hiccup spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one of the dragon's tailfins.

Everyone in the room gasped, including the dragons. It was crippled! It couldn't control its flight with only one tailfin!

The teens from Berk immediately remembered what Gobber had told them. 'A downed dragon is a dead dragon'. They wondered how it could survive without being able to fly.

Stoick, on the other hand, was beaming in happiness. If the dragon couldn't fly away, it could be easily killed.

The Night Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying to climb out of the cove. It slips and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The dragon rolls back to its feet and crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them…but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened. Hiccup accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK. The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare.

Night Fury (to himself): "The boy that let me go? What is he doing here?"

Everyone stared at the exchange, confused. Instead of threatening, the Night Fury seemed… curious. The Vikings couldn't help themselves and looked over to Hiccup, who was scratching Toothless on the head. This was the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself? It looked like an overgrown cat with wings. He also spotted Katla next to Hiccup, who was leaning against her Skrill. They were confused at how two of the most dangerous dragons were acting so calmly. It didn't make any sense at all!

DISSOLVE TO: INT. GREAT HALL – NIGHT

A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges.

Gobber (O.S.): "Alright, where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?"

The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit.

Astrid: "I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse rumble."

Eye rolls from the group..

Ruffnut (sarcastic): "Yeah. We noticed."

Snotlout (grabbing Astrid's hand): "No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'."

" _Will he ever realize that she doesn't feel the same about him,"_ asked Toothless.

"I doubt it'll ever happen," said Hiccup, shaking his head as he thought of his cousin's stupidity.

"You know, Snotlout may not be only annoying, but also irritating," said Katla and Hiccup nodded in agreement.

Gobber: "She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves."

Creak. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall, sheepishly.

Gobber (CONT'D): "Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

Ruffnut: "Uh, he showed up."

Tuffnut: "He didn't get eaten."

Hiccup tries to take a seat at the table, but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.

Astrid: "He's never where he should be."

"Actually, right now I'm where I _have to_ be," said Hiccup, loud enough so everyone could hear him.

"And where's that," asked Fishlegs.

"I think it's obvious that the one place I belong is where Toothless and Katla are," said Hiccup and the dragon smiled while Katla blushed.

Gobber: "Thank you, Astrid."

Gobber stands.

Gobber (CONT'D): "You need to live and breathe this stuff."

Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.

Gobber (CONT'D): "The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of."

"Not quite. There's no information about Typhoomerangs, Snow Wraiths, Singetails, Stormcutters and lots more," said Hiccup.

"Just how many dragons are there," asked Katla.

"I've seen lots of dragons during the few times I was flying with Toothless," said Hiccup.

A rumble of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.

Gobber (CONT'D): "No attacks tonight. Study up."

Gobber exits the hall, leaving the teens staring at the book.

Tuffnut (disbelievingly): "Wait, you mean read?"

Ruffnut: "While we're still alive?"

"Well, you can't read when you're dead," said Hiccup.

Snotlout: "Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?"

Fishlegs: "Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face."

"That's a Scauldron," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs (CONT'D): "… and there's this other one that buries itself for like a week…"

"Whispering Death," said Hiccup.

The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.

Tuffnut: "Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that…"

Ruffnut: "…but now…"

Snotlout gets up to go.

Snotlout: "You guys read, I'll go kill stuff."

The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.

Fishlegs: "Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees…"

Astrid is the last to go.

Hiccup: "So I guess we'll share–"

Astrid: "Read it."

She pushes the book towards him and leaves.

Hiccup: "All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll see you–"

Slam.

Hiccup (CONT'D): "Tomorrow."

Sigh.

 **DISSOLVE TO: INT. Great Hall – Late Night**

 **On Hiccup's Hand**

Opening the massive book. Thunder booms outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together. Hiccup pours page after page of strange and frightening dragons.

Hiccup (V.O.): "Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class."

 **Hiccup turns the page.**

Hiccup (V.O.) (CONT'D): "Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."

 **Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated Vikings. Another page, another dragon.**

Hiccup (V.O.) (CONT'D): "Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous."

 **The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup is startled, but presses on.**

Hiccup (V.O.) (CONT'D): "Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight."

"They kill _babies_ ," asked Katla in disbelieve.

"Even I was shocked by this. Vikings are more heartless then I thought," said Hiccup loud enough so the Vikings on the other side of the room could hear him.

He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons…

Hiccup (V.O.) (CONT'D): "Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Boneknapper. Whispering Death.

 **The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own, shifting and squirming at the candlelight.**

"I didn't know books could do that," said Tuffnut.

"It's kind of creepy if you ask me," said Fishlegs.

"You get spooked even when a sheep jumps in your way," said Snotlout with a chuckle.

"Why did you skip the information about the other dragons," Katla asked Hiccup.

"Because there's only one dragon I want to know about," said Hiccup and pointed at Toothless.

"So you were actually looking for information about the Night Fury," asked Katla and Hiccup nodded.

" _ **I wanted to know more about my kind,"**_ muttered Elysia.

Hiccup (V.O.) (CONT'D): "Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside–out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight…"

"Did any page not have 'extremely dangerous, kill on sight' recommended," asked Sven.

"Only one," said Hiccup and the Free Folks just stared dumbfounded. "Don't look at me like that. The Vikings who wrote that book wasn'tso smart."

Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.

Hiccup (V.O.) (CONT'D): "Night Fury."

It's blank – no image, save for a few, sparse details.

 **Hiccup (CONT'D): "Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you."**

"How are you still alive after engaging a Night Fury more than two times," asked Katla.

"By engaging, I think they mean attacking a Night Fury. But only the biggest idiot would try to bully a dragon," said Hiccup and Toothless and Elysia laughed.

Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's black page and considers it.

Close on the drawing of Toothless…

"You're probably the only one to have a drawing of a Night Fury," said Katla and Hiccup nodded.

 **Hey, everyone. I'm sorry for the long wait. I was pretty busy lately. Anyway, here's the 6** **th** **chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be uploaded, so I'll see you all next time. Until then, have a nice day.**


End file.
